The Tales of a Dragonborn
by TESStories
Summary: Kathinir is the hero that Tamriel needs. His father passed before his eyes at the hands of the Imperial's, who he finds out more about a long his journey. He started out working as a cleaner, but fate, carries him to his destiny.
1. Prologue

Tales of a Dragonborn

 _ **Prologue**_

"Kathinir, you have to listen to me VERY carefully." The words of his father were sharp and somewhat anxious. "You are going to have to be very, very brave." This time it was his mother who spoke. "When we tell you, you get as far away from here as you can do you understand?" "Yes father" Kathinir continued "But, why are you nervous father?" he had never known his father to be scared.

Instead of answering, his father just stood up and spoke over to the house bard, "Oriella, your services are no longer needed, go home to your family, you will be much safer there." The pale faced woman nodded and briskly left the room. Kathinir's father then turned back, put his hands on his shoulders, and looked down at him. "Listen my boy, you are going to grow up and be a strong, wonderful young man. The divines shall lead you to your destiny, no matter where that may take you. But you hear me out, you must promise to never return to or even speak of Heljarchen Hall ever again."

Kathinir had not understood what his father had meant by this, but he trusted his father, so he accepted it and promised. Mother had told Kathinir all about the tales of his father; how he slayed dragons and even killed the World – Eater, Alduin. He had become harbinger of the companions, Guild Master of the Thieves Guild, Arch – Mage at the College of Winterhold and Leader of the Dark Brotherhood. He was never told what half of these were however, which he thought was strange.

"They're here" exclaimed Kathinir's Father. He was called Kathan, or as the children's books referred to him, Kathan the Almighty. Kathinir was named after his father, all though his Nordic mother had wanted it to sound Nordic at the same time, hence, Kathinir. "Kathinir, we love you so much, but trust us, now you must go, don't look back whatever you do, take the balcony exit above our bedroom, Now!" Without hesitation, Kathinir ran. Behind him he heard the whistle of arrows from his father's quiver, and the clashing of ebony on steel from his Mother's sword. Then, came a loud sort of yelling from what sounded like his father, but it couldn't have been, it was in a different language.

Kathinir ignored the thought and carried on running until he neared Blizzard's Rest. The Giant Camp Kathan warned him not to go near. Forgetting what his father had said, he turned back to look at what was his home, that, was a mistake. The alchemy tower that Kathinir had always gone to throw stones off of was now broken in half, and the main structure of the building now looked like a skeleton with the Throat of the World towering high behind it overlooking the valley.

He could make out loads of men in brown, reddish armour with leather helmets surrounding the building. He then noticed two eye catching figures in the middle of the soldiers, immediately, he recognised them. Kathinir squinted as if it were honing his vision. Something was not right, the soldiers were closing in and it seemed it was an army against two people. The men were dropping like flies, an arrow in one man, and another arrow in the next. But it wasn't enough, these men didn't have strength, but they had numbers.

Kathinir could have sworn for a second that Kathan looked up at his son. It was weird, it seemed like time froze and it was just the two of them alive in the world. As if like magic, his father's voice echoed through his head, "I promise in the name of Talos, I will always be watching over you, be it from Sovngarde or what. You just have to trust me…" at that last syllable, time unfroze and before Kathinir's eyes, he saw his father and mother put down their weapons, as a blade went through each of their backs. Kathinir felt a rush of emotion; anger, hatred, sadness and fear. The emotions were like a poison, blowing him to the ground. Kathinir heard a chorus of booming voices that he could have sworn was Dragon's tongue, _"Prozahguur Dovahkiin, Farewell Dragonborn…"_

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the prologue of my first fanfic! I am working really hard on this, and i would love it if you wrote a review on whether you liked it or not, and what i could do to improve! But anyway, stay tuned for the next part of Kathinir's tale!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**4E, Fredas 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **Last Seed**_

"Kathinir!? Kathinir! Get up you stupid rug! You haven't finished the dishes from last night" yelled a voice into Kathinir's lifeless ear. "Mmph... Sorry Hulda..." moaned Kathinir lethargically. He was working in the Bannered Mare in Whiterun, and as you may have already guessed, he was the cleaner. He was far used to being called a rug and that he would be made into a cloak if he wasn't ready for when Hulda wanted. Hulda, by the way, owns the bannered mare, or should I say 'Owned'. It is now owned by Ysolda, but we will get to that later on.

Anyways, the work was boring, and hard, but provided just enough gold for Kathinir to survive, just. Occasionally when the barmaids were sick, he would be granted the privilege to take their place, meaning more gold.

However being made up of mostly Nords, the townsfolk would often complain that there were whiskers or hairs in their food and Kathinir would have to take it back and make another dish. To be honest, I remember whishing that one guy would go and contracted Bone Break Fever or something, pretty dark, I know.

After a long day's work rubbing a cloth around a cast iron pot, Kathinir saw the last inn-goers out, ironic huh, Hulda ushered his over to the to the bench opposite the bar. "Oh divines, this can't be good" he thought. "Listen, a shipment of Argonian Bloodwine is being delivered from Black Marsh. It has made it all the way to the Cyrodiilian border city of Bruma. If you go and pick it up from there and bring it here I will pay you double for the rest of your time here and…" before she could finish, Kathinir interrupted her, "triple, and you pay me a separate sum of say, 500 gold."

Hulda raised an eyebrow before speaking up, "Are you barking mad? You have to be joking right?!" Confidently, Kathinir replied. "You listen hear madam. Do you honestly think for one second, I am going to travel across the entirety of Skyrim to get some Bloodwine, for 100 Septims a week?" Hulda sat staring at Kathinir, like she had never seen a Khajiit before. "Fine, but you speak to me like that one more time, and I will make sure the Guards see to it you never set foot in this hold again, got that?" Kathinir nodded lazily and walked towards the door. Hulda spoke behind him, "You do know how to drive a carriage don't you?" before chuckling happily to herself.

 _ **4E, Loredas 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **Last Seed**_

The cart journey to the border was a long one. It had costed almost three weeks' worth of Kathinir's wages, but he just thought, once he was done, he would actually be able to not go to work for maybe five months. "I assume you have a permit with you, sir" explained the Carriage Driver, who surprised Kathinir, as he had forgotten he was there. "Err… yeah, I do" he replied. "Okay, I'll be off then, good day to you" "And you." Kathinir waited until the carriage driver was out of sight before stepping over the border into Cyrodiil.

The Driver's words repeated through his head, what was a permit? "Ah screw it" he spoke out loud to himself, what's the worst thing that could happen. No guards are here or anything anyway. Bruma was about an hour's walk from the border, it looked magnificent. The North Gate had two towers that overlooked the entrance, outside stood a statue of a warrior. "Magnificent, isn't it." A voice behind Kathinir spoke out of nowhere, "Oh yes, yes. Erm, who is it?" "That? You don't know?" Kathinir shook his head; the elf's face showed astonishment and shock, "That is the hero of the oblivion crisis; Caused by Mehrunes Dagon himself!" Kathinir shivered at the thought, and looked back at the statue, before the elf spoke again. "Are you here for the Argonian Bloodwine shipment to the Bannered Mare?" "Yes are you the one who drove it from Black Marsh?" asked Kathinir, "That's me! The wine's fresh as the ice in the sea of ghosts, she's all yours."

Kathinir nodded in acknowledgement before walking over to the carriage. Pulling it was a stark white horse, who was snorting in the nippy air of Last Seed.

He climbed up on the cart before a man said to him "Go easy on the reigns friend; she's a sassy one with one hell of an attitude." "It's nothing I can't hand…" but before Kathinir could finish, the steed set off into a canter, as if it understood what he said and wanted to test him. "Easy girl, I didn't mean anything of it." Just like that, the horse slowed, "Okay, that's weird."

Before long the Skyrim border came back into view but it looked different. There were men at the top and across it with two horse carriages. There were four men dressed in blueish clothing in one and in the other, was one man in blue, a man in ragged clothes and a man that looked like a Jarl from the way he was dressed. Kathinir continued on knowing he had nothing to fear.

Two of the men got off their horses and unsheathed their swords, "You there, show us your permit and state your cargo" shouted the broadest one. "It's Argonian Bloodwine sir for the Bannered Mare in Whiterun sir." Kathinir anxiously said. "And your permit?" the soldier stared at him as he could feel sweat building on his neck, "You should know Khajiit, that persons without a border permit, are not allowed to cross; otherwise they are committing a crime against the Empire. Now, show me your permit." 'Oh Great Kathinir, now you've done it.' The thought was tormenting him; "I don't have one sir." 'It couldn't be that bad, worst things worst, I'll have to pay a bounty.' "Then in the name of General Tullius and the Empire of Tamriel, you are hereby sentenced to death." The men with swords approached him, dragged him off the cart, and then, in the blink of an eye, blackness.

* * *

 **Hey Guys, here is the next chapter in Kathinir's adventure! I'm not currently aware of how many chapters this will be, but I currently have the next chapter ready and waiting! This may take a while to get into but i wanted it really to feel like a story, which is why i have written it from Kathinir's childhood. It is a lot harder than it may seem, and i have had to put a lot of time, effort and surprisingly research into this. But any way guys, hope you enjoyed, write a review (it will really help me and i would love to hear what you guys think about it and you might get a shoutout!) and stay tuned for the next one! ~TESStories**


End file.
